


Finally Fixed

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/M, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms





	Finally Fixed

“River, I tried. Trust me, I tried. There is no way, I'm sorry.” The Doctor said to his wife.

“I'm still telepathically linked to Clara somewhere in the future, yes?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, what if we connect her to the library database just after I'm uploaded, and insert a piece of my hair into it and then use Clara's memories to bring me back?" River grinned. "Neither of us will be harmed, the past and future me will be fine."  


"That could work..." The Doctor mused.

"I know it will." His wife replied quietly, placing a hand on her bump. "We have a baby to think about, and she is not got going to grow up without a mum. Not on my life." She gazed at her bump with such protectiveness and love it made the Doctor's hearts melt.

"I'm happy to help." Said Clara. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

"Thank you."Replied River, giving her friend a hug. "You're a good egg."

"Okay." The Doctor nodded gruffly.

"Shall I make us some tea?" Clara offered.

"Yes please, decaf for me though. The little one is making me go to the loo."

"Okay," Clara chuckled. "Doctor?"

"Hot chocolate, please."

"Okey dokey." Said his companion, and made her way out of the room.

River snuggled into her husband and nuzzled against him. "I love you."

"I love you too, my River." He said, gazing at her with tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" She frowned.

He booped her nose gently with a fond smile. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"We have all eternity together." She smiled at him. "No spoilers anymore, not ever."

"That we do." He replied, kissing her.

The Doctor took Clara many years into the future, and saved the future version of his wife after Trenzalore. She simply smiled at him, and smiled as she went to join a future version of him in the Tardis.


End file.
